Abrazo Inesperado
by D-Noire
Summary: Adrien piensa en cómo fue que conoció a Marinette y en como han avanzado las cosas con ella poco a poco. Él está feliz por eso. En ocasiones un abrazo puede decir más que las palabras. (One-shot basado en hechos reales).


Adrien trabajaba en el supermercado Lider desde que sus estudios terminaron. Nunca consideró buscar otro trabajo, fue algo simple, solo tuvo que hacer un currículum y ya después fue cosa de suerte o de mala suerte que le asignaran justamente un supermercado que quedaba realmente lejos de su hogar.

El lado bueno era que Adrien era un chico encantador y era como una novedad, no todos apenas terminan el colegio buscan un empleo. Cuando Adrien llegó a ese supermercado tenía apenas dieciocho años, era mayor de edad, pero seguía siendo joven comparado con los demás.

Él no comenzó su trabajo siendo un reponedor. Su primer puesto fue como carnicero, era algo agotador, pero al menos recibía buen dinero y conocía a muchas personas agradables. Aún recordaba haber conocido a Sabine apenas ingresó.

Sabine...

Una de sus compañeras de trabajo llamada Allegra le presentó a Sabine, esa mujer agradable, tierna y con una hermosa sonrisa. Ella era llamativa, pero no por su modo de vestir o algo similar, ella era atractiva gracias a su personalidad tan tierna y agradable.

—Adrien, cuando estés de tarde guárdale carne a ella —le había pedido Allegra.

—¿Carne para ella? —repitió un poco confundido.

—Pero carne molida —añadió Allegra.

Ahora Adrien miraba fijamente a Sabine, era un poco extraña esa petición tan específica. ¿Por qué comía solo carne molida? y ¿por qué debían guardarle a esa mujer?

—Neceito para mi hija y para mi mamá —explicó Sabine.

Los días pasaban y Sabine seguía yendo a ese supermercado. Sabine aparecía solo en el anochecer, iba a comprar y todos los días buscaba carne, revisaba siempre las ofertas.

Adrien era curioso, era un chico que gustaba mucho de conversar con los demás. Y Sabine no fue la excepción, ella era una mujer que le llamaba la atención, sobretodo porque siempre buscaba carne.

—¿Por qué tu hija no viene contigo a comprar? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—Ella tiene una enfermedad y sus rodillas están malas —respondió Sabine —. No puede andar en bicicleta, eso le haría daño. Pero se queda con su abuelita.

Adrien meditó un poco esa respuesta. Debía ser terrible tener las rodillas malas y no poder andar en bicicleta, seguramente esa niña se aburría mucho en casa, pero estaba con su abuela, eso debía ser bueno para ambas.

—Por eso siempre compro carne, ellas la necesitan —aclaró Sabine.

A medida que el tiempo seguía su curso, ellos se convirtieron en personas cada vez más cercanas. Adrien adoraba a Sabine, ella se había ganado todo su cariño y todo su corazón, era una mujer única. Era amable, era divertida, era sencilla. Sabine era simplemente la mujer ideal.

Los años pasaban y su relación mejoraba cada día más. Adrien había adquirido la costumbre de abrazar a Sabine, era algo que su corazón deseaba, algo que disfrutaba y ella también.

Cuando conoció a Marinette siempre intentó acercarse a ella, pero esa chica no daba su brazo a torcer. No es que Marinette fuera una chica que se portara mal o rebelde, al contrario, era la chica más tímida del mundo, costaba mucho poder mantener una conversación con ella.

Pero él lo intentaba, hacia su mayor esfuerzo.

Le hablaba de cubos rubiks, le hablaba de cuadernos, le hablaba de helados. Incluso llegó al punto de hablar de juguetes o zombies, porque sabía que le gustaban. Pero nada surguía efecto. Ella era una lapida, ella no le hablaba.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando comenzaron a hablar de Pokémon, Marinette se mostraba un poco más abierta y sí hablaba. Él le recomendaba películas y ella las veía, aunque no comentaba nada al respecto, solo decía: "sí, la vi". También consiguieron jugar Pokémon go juntos, pero desde lejos, porque ellos no salían ni siquiera al parque. Solo se veían en el supermercado.

Por eso Adrien se sorprendió tanto el otro día.

Ellos se estaban despidiendo, él como de costumbre se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, le gustaba abrazarla, ella era buena y era tierna, era una chica agradable al igual que su madre. Pero como de costumbre, ella notó sus intenciones y de inmediato se puso rígida, parecía no respirar.

De todas formas, él le dio un abrazo. Ella ni se inmutó.

—No te pongas rígida... —le dijo él.

Marinette se separó del abrazo y habló.

—Bueno... si quieres yo te doy un abrazo —dijo ella.

Marinette lo abrazó con sus cortos brazos, era un abrazo tierno, un abrazo infantil, torpe, pero dulce. Él compartió una mirada con Sabine y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡Awww! ¡eres tan tierna! —exclamó él.

Luego entró al supermercado aún sonriendo.

—Si un abrazo de esa chica te pone así... impresionante —Plagg salió de su escondite y comenzó a molestar a su portador.

—No te rías, es solo que tengo un gran aprecio por ella —se defendió Adrien.

Plagg rió por lo bajo y negó con su cabeza. Hasta él se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de esa azabache, pero prefería no interferir, esa no era su tarea.

—Si eso dices... —fue lo que dijo Plagg. Adrien le dio un trozo de camembert y consiguió que su kwami cerrará la boca al fin.

—Además, Marinette es solo una niña —Plagg contuvo la risa. Las frases de Adrien siempre lo hacían reír o le daban ganas de darle un golpe.

Lo que estaba claro era que Adrien estaba feliz de poder ser amigo de Marinette. Momentos como ese los atesoraría por siempre, eran muy tiernos y además, eran avances para ella.

 **La verdad es que siempre quise escribir un one-shot desde la perspectiva de mi crush. Y con todo eso del abrazo, me pareció una buena excusa para intentarlo. Esto me dio mucha ternura _**


End file.
